You've Got Me Hypnotised
by xodrummergurlxo
Summary: Characters: Dougie, Danny, Tom, Harry, Giovanna, Izzy, Olivia, Jazzie & Liz. Liz loves hanging with her best friends until she starts to fall for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

"Dougie get your butt out of my face

"Dougie get your butt out of my face.!"  
"Liz get your face away from my butt!"  
"Tom. Right hand green."  
"C'mon! Do you actually think I can stretch that far?"

Yup. We were in an intense game of ultimate twister. All of us were playing except for Jazzie who had volunteered to be spinner. Can you picture eight people on that small ass square. Okay, I know it's not small but when that many people were playing, it seemed tiny. Danny was in danger of falling over because he had both hands and feet on red. I, somehow, managed to get over him and dad one foot on blue, one on yellow and both hands on red. Harry was stretching over both of us with both feet on blue and both hands on yellow. I couldn't look up for the rest of them because if I did all I saw was Dougie's butt.

"Tom. You can do it." Giovanna said, trying to give him a boost of confidence. I think Tom attempted it because the next thing I heard was bodies crashing to the ground.

"Tom and Olivia are out!" Jazzie laughed "You big baby. Poor Tom left. Probably gone to his room to sulk. Ha ha!"

"Jaz. Hurry up and spin for me! I can't fight the urge to look up any longer!" I snapped, keeping my head down and my eyes focused on one of the red circles.

"Oooh. Dougie, she wants to look at your bum." Danny mocked.

"I DO NOT" seriously I don't…why are you looking at me like that. I don't.

.

"Yes you do." Harry agreed. "You said you were fighting the urge to look up and when you look up you see-"

"My bum! C'mon Liz. Admit it. You think I have a sexy ass. AHHHH!" I head butted him in the bum.

"Dougie! You. Are. Out!"

"What! That was a foul!" I looked up and saw Dougie trying to reposition himself on the board.

"Sorry bro. You're out." I just laughed. "What is it with boys and sulking whenever they lose?" I watched Dougie stomping off to the kitchen. Sore loser. "Anyway, Liz. Right hand on blue."

"Jazzy," My voice was slightly strained as I stretched my arm over to the blue circle. "It's a good thing I'm flexible."  
"I'm going to get my camera! You guys look ridiculous." Olivia ran out of the room.

"Harry. Left foot red."

"There's no more space on red!" Harry cried from somewhere above me.

"Fine. Left hand green."

"You're kidding, right? Who do you think I am? Mr. Fantastic?"

"Who?" I rolled my eyes. Danny is so clueless.

"You know. The stretchy dude from fantastic four- Dougie! NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

elliee.yeah: Yeah, I kinda suck at getting right to the point in the beggining but it will come in & thanks for reviewing. hahahahaha

Anyway, on to...

**Chapter 2**

I was in the middle of explaining to Danny when Dougie came back into the room with a jug of water. At first I didn't take any notice but then he started pouring the water on the twister board so when Harry put his hand down it slipped in water and he fell on me who fell on me. That stupid board is plastic and when it is wet it's like dumping water on a wood floor or going downhill on wet grass.

"Harry. Get off." My voice came out slightly muffled because my face was pressed in the back of Danny's leg. Harry was lying across my back and during the fall Danny had gabbed Dougie and he was on Harry. Yeah, so I have two guys on top of me (not in that way you sickos.) but Giovanna was lucky. She got out with only a little splatter of water on her shirt.

"I got the camera…what the bloody hell happened?" Olivia was back.

I just lay therewith my face in Danny's leg and felt the water seep into my clothes as I listened to the click of Olivia's camera going off and Giovanna, Jazzie and Tom (Who was done sulking and decided to watch the remainder of the game.) laughing. Dougie is so dead.

"Ow! She bit me!" Danny cried out. Oops. I was gritting my teeth in anger and accidentally bit him. So not my fault. Much.

Danny was now squirming and he turned over and kneed me in the eye! "Ow! Watch it fudgesicle brain! Olivia you boyfriend kneed me in the eye!"

"Ow! Don't hit me it was an accident!" He cried out.

"C'mon big boy. Up you get." Olivia and Jazzie pulled on Danny's arms and tugged him from under me and my face splattered in a small puddle of water. "Here's a brilliant idea. Get Dougie up first, then Harry, then me!" I said, spitting the cold water out a big weight was suddenly lifted off me and I could breath easier. One down (well, up really.) and one to go.

Harry rolled off me "AH! Cold!"  
Ha ha. Sucker. I slowly stood up, wringing the water out of my shirt. I gave Dougie the look and started counting down in my head.  
5….  
4….  
3….  
2….  
1….  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I ran after Dougie who took off down the hall like a bear was chasing him.

He clearly wasn't running fast enough because he was barely down the hallway when I jumped on his back laughing.

"Liz, please don't kill my brother. He's too young to die. Plus, he hid our backstage passes to the Fall Out Boy concert." Jazzie called from the living room.

I pulled back on Dougie's forehead so he was looking at me when I went: "You. Did. WHAT?!"

He gave me an innocent look, "I was gonna give them back."

"You are so not going to make me miss my one chance at becoming the future Mrs. Pete Wentz!" I ranted. He was so lucky my mobile rang just then because I was about to go psycho ninja on his sorry ass. "You will pay. There is no way out of it." I whispered in his ear before sliding off of his back.

I ran into the living room and jumped on the couch, grabbed my phone and flipped it open "This had better be important. I was getting ready to murder somebody."

"God Lizzie. You really need to tone down the violence" The voice on the other end of the phone laughed. There is only one person who I have ever let them call me Lizzie without receiving a beating.

"Joanna! Wazz up dudette!" Yeah, she's been my best friend since preschool. When I found out I was moving in third grade we were both devastated. Not only was I moving but to another country, but no, not London. My family was dragging me to BOLTON! I met Danny because he was my neighbor. We became new best friends but I remained in contact with Jo since then..

_"I've got some news that might interest you."_

"Oh, do tell." I grinned.

_"I'm paying England a visit for a couple of weeks."_

"Really! That is so awso- Tom, would you mind getting that bag away from them before they kill each other over it." Danny had got a bag of marshmallows from the kitchen and now Dougie is trying to fight him for it.

_"What are you doing?"_

"I'm at Tom's house." Yeah, I told Jo all about my friends over here. "Dougie let go of Danny." Dougie now had Danny in a chokehold.

_"Oh…okay."_

"Harry! You did not just stick that down your pants!" Tom almost had it too. Ew.

_"Do I wanna know?"_

"Dougie and Danny are attacking each other. Harry just stuffed a bag of marshmallows down his pants and Tom is just standing there looking disgusted."

Tom pointed to Harry "I'm not going in there."

"I'll get it!" Iz chimed in.

Oli, Gio, and Jazz gave her a look "I'm sure you will."

_"How many people are over there?"_

"Well, there is Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Olivia, Giovanna, Jazzie, and Izzy."

_"So the usual crew."_

"Yup." I sighed "Anyway, when will you be here?"

_"Tomorrow."_

My eyes grew wide. Tomorrow?!

"Really! What time? I'll pick you up from the airport! I hope you know you're not staying in a hotel. You're staying with me. I'm so excited you're coming! I miss you!!"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'll be there at ten a.m. your time."_

"YAY! I can't- Crap! Gotta go. Dumb and dumber are trying to kill each other. Call me back when your plane lands. Bye" I hit the off button, threw my mobile on the couch and jumped on Danny's back. He had a hold of Dougie and Doug's face was turning purple.

"LET GO YOU MORON!" I screamed in his ear.

"Ow. Fine." Danny let go and Doug fell on his face. God. Boys are idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

Love the reviews guys

Love the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming. Hahahaha.

Anyway, onto chapter threeeee

--

"C'mon Jo. Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone. Pick up the- Hi! Where the bloody hell are you?" Yeah, she picked up the phone.

"I'm at the baggage claim. Oh, I see you."

"Where are you? I still don't see you." I scanned the area.

"I'm waving at you."

"Oh. My. God. No way! That is so not you." Ahhh! The short, brown haired geek I knew when I was younger now looked like a Taylor Cole clone only… with, you know, brown hair.

Joanna laughed.

"Ahhh! Jo!" I screamed and ran at her, pushing my way through a crowd of people. I flung my arms around her.

"Liz. Kinda…need to breath!"

"Too Bad!" I squeezed her harder.

"Slowly..losing consciousness."

I laughed and let go. I noticed people were staring at us. "Uh oh. I've attracted attention. We gotta go before this gets ugly."

"Huh?" She pushed away some of her dark brown hair away from her brown eyes.

"Don't ask. Lets just go. We've got quite a day ahead of us." I grabbed one of her suitcases and tried to pick it up. "Holy crap! What the hell do you have in here! Bricks?"

"Imagine trying to carry this one. That one contains all my makeup." Ahhh, this is why I love Jo. She's such a joker…at least I hope she was kidding. With Jo you never know. Jo and know. That rhymes. Hahahahahahhahahaha. Oh god. I'm having a laughing attack in my head.

"C'mon let's bring your stuff to the car." I led her out to the parking lot where I was (illegally) parked.

"I thought you didn't have a car." She loaded her stuff into the trunk.

"What Tom doesn't know won't hurt him." I slammed the trunk shut and grinned at Jo who rolled her eyes.

"He's ticked at you." Gio pointed her spoon at me "again."

"I needed the car!" I spooned out some the ice cream from her bowl. It looked like a mess. We had put all the contents of Danny and Dougie's fridge into the bowl with the ice cream. Let's see. We've got: gummy worms, hot fudge, gummy bears, caramel, gummy fish, twizlers brownie bits, cookie dough, strawberry syrup, maple syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, candy cherries, root beer, reeces pieces, chocolate syrup, sour patch kids, m&ms, butterfinger bar, mini marshmallows, jello, chocolate turtles, junior mints, jellybeans, gumdrops, chocolate chips, peanut butter, chocolate icing, strawberry icing, and vanilla icing (Oh god, now I'm hungry.). Only Gio and I have the stomachs for all of this stuff. The guys tried it once and ended up sick for a week. The girls are scared to eat it.

"They were late for the Popworld interview. Olivia had to drive them"

"So. They're on that show like every flippin' week." Okay, so I was exaggerating but not by much.

Gio just rolled her eyes "So where's Joanna. I wanna meet her."

"Me too!" Jazzie called from the living room.

"Me three!" Izzy called from…I have no idea where she is.

"She's unpacking the stuff at our place then coming over here." I share a house with Gio.

Just then the doorbell rang. "IT'S OPEN!" I shouted.

Jo's voice reached us before she did "So, exactly what kind of plans did you have in mind because frankly, I'm a bit worried."

"Trust me. You should be." Gio said when he reached the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at her "Gee, thanks." I pointed my spoon at them "Gio. Joanna. Jo. Gio. Now make with the happy."

"Ohhh! Joanna's here! I wanna see!"

"Yeah. Jo, Screamy McScream Pants over there is Jazzie Jazz." I took another spoonful of the 'ice cream'.

Jazz stopped in the doorway "Yo."

"Hi" Jo gave a half wave to both girls. "Um, what is that?"

"It's like my energy source. My power fuel. My-"

"It's choc full of sugar isn't it?"

"You know it!" I said, stuffing my face with a spoon of vanilla icing and m&ms. Joanna reached for a spoon but Jazz stopped her.

"Trust me. If you value your life you won't eat that."

"Why? She'll kill me?"

"No. _It _, on the other hand, will." Jazzie and Jo laughed.

"Um, guys! We've kinda got a problem." Izzy's voice came from somewhere downstairs.

"How much you wanna bet she lost Zukie. Again"

"You're on." Gio smirked and we led the way to Dougie's 'Lizard Zoo' in the basement.

"Uh, what's a Zukie?" Jo asked, trailing behind Jaz.

"Dougie's favorite lizard."

"Oh."

I opened the door at the bottom of the stairs to the Lizard Lair. Yeah, this place has a lot of names. Anywho, the place is lined with glass cages from floor to ceiling with glass cages. There are lizards, iguanas, and salamanders in those cages. Each one was labeled with their name, what they eat, and what kind of lizard.

Izzy was standing on the footstool in the middle of the room. "Um, I kind of lost Jerry."

Gio leaned over and whispered in my ear "You owe me five pounds."

Dammit.


End file.
